1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data communication, and particularly to a computing device and a serial communication method of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A super I/O chip may be installed in a computing device such as a server, providing serial port capability for an operating system (OS) of the computing device for serial communication purposes. If no super I/O chip is in the computing device or the serial ports provided by the super I/O chip are unavailable, the OS cannot communicate serially with peripheral serial devices.